


Paradise

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was there, in that bed, that he finally realized what paradise truly was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            Kidd sighed as he walked into his shared apartment, a grocery bag dangling from his wrist. Inside was a small container of instant coffee and a bag of sugar. Law had asked him to pick these up on his way home, and he almost forgot, so he had to double back to the convince store.

 

            “Oi!” He called into the dark apartment, frowning a little. He walked into the kitchen, not bothering to turn the lights on, as he set the bag on the counter. “Law?” The redhead called again, his voice echoing in between the quiet and darkened walls. That was odd – the inked male always answered him when he first came in the door. Unless, of course, they were fighting. But, that hadn’t happened in a while. Besides, what reason would the elder have to be pissy about?  
He apologized for accidentally buying that fake-sugar shit that came in little coloured packets. Hell, he even made it a point to buy the real stuff this time. Then…where was Law?

 

            Did he go out? No, that wasn’t likely. He was never one for going on during the week – said it fucked with his sleeping schedule, even though he barely had one as it was. Plus, if he knew that he was going out, he wouldn’t have told Kidd to go to the store. He would have went himself, just so that the redhead couldn’t fuck up again.

 

            “Babe?” Kidd frowned, walking into the living room after searching all throughout the kitchen for a note of some sort, telling the pale man of his boyfriend’s whereabouts. No such note was anywhere to be found.

 

            With a frown, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket, dialing a number that he knew by heart. Putting the device to his ears, he listened it to it ring a few times, before he heard a different sound – Law’s ringtone. Kidd quickly padded himself towards the sound, only to realize that it was coming from the bedroom. Law must have forgotten his phone again! What was the point of a cell phone, if you didn’t take it with you when you left?! Highly irritated now, he ended the call, shoving his phone back into his pocket, before shoving the bedroom door open.

 

            “Oh,” he said softly, to the sight that greeted him.

 

            Law was all curled up in bed, wearing one of Kidd’s old hoodies, fast asleep. He was curled around a pillow, holding it close to his chest. His face was buried in it, and his long legs were tucked up under the pillow. He looked so peaceful – all the stress lines left his face, and that ever present smirk wasn’t there. No, all that remained was Law. _His_ Law. The Law that only he got to see. A small smile graced Kidd’s painted lips at the sight. He just couldn’t resist – he fished his phone from his pocket, and quickly took a picture of his sleeping boyfriend.

 

            The loud _‘click’_ was enough to stir him from his slumber, even just slightly.

 

            “Mmm?” He hummed, slowly blinking his eyes open. “…Eustass-ya?”  He asked sleepily, peering into the dark, his eyes fluttering, trying to stay opened.

 

            “Yeah, it’s me,” Kidd smiled, walking over and sitting himself on the side of the bed. He sat his cellphone on the little table next to them.

 

            “Welcome home,” he murmured, accompanied with a sleepy smile. His voice was still thick with sleep, but the pale man thought it was the cutest thing ever. He merely leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead. A pleased mewl was his reward.

 

            A few moments of pleasant silence passed between them, consisting of pleased little sighs and a strong hand caressing short, dark locks.

 

            “Lay with me,” Law ordered, when he became tired of the simple affections.

 

            “Bossy,” Kidd chuckled, but he obeyed anyways. He quickly kicked his shoes off, before tugging his hoodie and t-shirt off. He stood quickly, chuckling at the whine coming from Law due to being jostled. He pulled his jeans and socks off, so that he was left in his boxers. He leaned down, ripping the pillow from his boyfriend’s grip, only to replace it with his own body. The elder immediately snuggled up to his side, tangling their legs together happily. Kidd held him close, mumbling sweet nothings as he did. It was there, in that bed, that he finally realized what paradise truly was.


End file.
